


Halloween Greetings

by Calico_21



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, let's just pretend they celebrate halloween okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>‘Rin, we are not going to flood the house with pumpkins.’ <br/>‘Alright,’ Rin sighed, 'Fifty pumpkins.’ <br/>'Ten.’ Makoto said firmly.</p><p>In which the whole group celebrates Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (:   
> Also available on my tumblr blog- http://yourdailydoseoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/132213929751/halloween-greetings

Halloween was in a week’s time and it would be a lie to say that Rin was not excited. It was also the reason why he had dragged his boyfriend Makoto out of bed early in the morning -despite Makoto’s protests and tempting cuddles to convince him to get back into bed- it almost worked, almost. But Rin’s eagerness and determination(and the fact that Rin could be very persistent if he chose to be) to do some Halloween shopping won him over at last.

Now the both of them were skirting through row after row of aisles with Rin practically emptying all the aisles and dumping a whole shelf load of Halloween decorations into the cart and Makoto trying- with no avail- to stop him. 

'Rin, we don’t even need those.’ Makoto pointed to the poorly-designed plastic gnomes that were supposed to look menacing, but they just looked like someone had used them as substitutes for golf balls. 'They’re not even scary.’ 

Rin looked at him with feigned surprise, 'That’s the first time I’ve heard you’re actually not scared of something.’ 

Makoto whined, 'Rin, don’t be mean.’ He blushed when Rin swooped up to peck him lightly on the lips. 'I know you like Halloween, but is there any particular reason why you’re so eager to get new decorations?’

'Because we need to beat Haru and Sousuke this year.’

Makoto sighed but his lips quirked up into an amused smile and his eyes held a fond look. 

A few years back, Haru had stated something along the lines of how Rin’s Halloween decorations seemed too plain compared to the ones in his and Sousuke’s house, to which Rin automatically took as a challenge and that was pretty much how the tradition of whose-house-decorating-skills-were-better was born. 

Last year, they had invited their usual gang which consisted of Ai, Momo, Nagisa, Rei, Seijuuro and Gou to their houses. The rule was to let them vote for which house looked best. In the end, Haru and Sousuke had won. And from that moment on, Rin had been hell-bent on beating the both of them in the following year.

After shopping for decorations, they came across a section that sold pumpkins. Rin’s eyes had immediately lit up and he grabbed Makoto’s arm and dragged him forward. 

'Rin, slow down!’ 

'Makoto, go and get two other carts.’

'W-what?!’

Rin gave him a deadpanned look, 'Honestly Mako, did you really think that we would be buying only a few pumpkins?’

'Well, there’s only the both of us and-’

'Makoto.’ Rin looked him dead in the eyes. 'Let’s buy all of these.’

'What?!’ Makoto squeaked when he realized that Rin wasn’t joking. 'Rin, there’s practically a hundred pumpkins here.’

'Do you think that would be enough?’ Rin asked with a solemn face.

'Rin I don’t think we need that many pumpkins…’

'Makoto,’ Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperated, 'I don’t think you understand the exact gravity of the situation.’

'Rin, it’s just house decorating.’

'It’s not just house decorating Mako.’ Rin’s eyes widened as though he couldn’t believe his ears at what Makoto had just said. 'It’s house decorating against Haru and Sousuke.’

'Rin, we are not going to flood the house with pumpkins.’ 

'Alright,’ Rin sighed, 'Fifty pumpkins.’ 

'Ten.’ Makoto said firmly.

'Come on Mako.’ Rin was rarely affectionate in public but this time he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s chest, letting out a soft and muffled, 'Please?’ 

Ten minutes later they were at the cashier with about seven loaded bags of Halloween decorations and thirty pumpkins. 

  
~~~

Rin had to admit- the house looked pretty damn good. Okay so maybe Makoto was right and thirty pumpkins were a little bit too much for their small house, along with some of the decorations they bought. But it wasn’t too bad; Rin had stored away the leftover decorations for next year and he hid the remaining pumpkins from Makoto after he couldn’t find another corner in the house to put them.

He had hung floating illuminated witch hats at the front porch and taped flying bats all across the wall. He had also placed decorations of rats and pumpkins on the stairs to the front porch. At the base of the stairs, they both secured tombstones on the grass. Makoto had helped after that with cutting out silhouettes from black sugar paper and sticking them to the windows. 

The other guests were about to arrive. Rin had offered to cook a simple dinner; he had left Makoto to finish up with the rest of the decorating- because they both agreed that leaving Makoto alone in the kitchen would only result in something burning up or eventual food poisoning. They had, however, baked Halloween treats together earlier that day. Rin felt like it would be safe-it was baking, there was no possible way that Rin could think of that Makoto could possibly mess up- and also, because Makoto was extremely adorable in his apron, with a dab of flour on his nose and his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on putting the icing on the cupcake. 

Rin couldn’t resist pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of his boyfriend at that perfect moment. 

'Rin, did you just take a picture of me?’ 

Rin smiled, tucked his phone back into his pocket and hugged his boyfriend tight from behind. 'Mhm, I had to- you look freaking adorable in that apron.’ 

Makoto blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. He finished up the last touches on his cupcake and turned around to face Rin. 

'You have a little flour here,’ Rin leaned up and kissed Makoto’s nose. 'And here,’ Another kiss on his cheek. 'And here.’ Another on the side of his lip.

'Rin,’ Makoto said teasingly, ’ I think you’ve missed a spot.’ He pointed to his lips.

Rin leaned in and kissed him, hard. Makoto returned it with same ferocity and passion. Their desserts were long-forgotten as Rin backed Makoto up against the counter, their lips never once breaking.

'Rin,’ Makoto broke off, breathing heavily, 'we need to-’ He was abruptly cut off as his boyfriend’s lips crashed against his, 'we need to finish up.’

As much as Rin wanted to reply 'screw the cookies’ because he wanted to screw Makoto instead, Makoto was right (as he was, most of the time)- they had to finish their baking for the party tonight.

When they were done, Rin ushered Makoto to get changed into his costume. This was always the most exciting part. Every Halloween, it was tradition for the both of them -since the year they moved in together-to pick a Halloween costume by themselves and surprise the other on the actual day itself. 

'Oi Mako, you ready or not?’ 

'Okay, I’m ready. One, two, three-’ The door to the bathroom swung open and revealed Makoto, standing at the doorway. 

They both stared at each other. At last it was Rin who was the first to break the silence by saying, 'Makoto, are you supposed to be a cat?’

'Rin, I’m a scary werewolf!’

Makoto looked nothing like a werewolf. Sure, now that he mentioned it only did Rin noticed the claws and fur. But at first glance, Makoto looked like a cute, harmless kitten, with the pair of ears on his head and a face that was as red as a tomato.

'I like it.’ Rin grinned. And he did. The brown fur went well with Makoto’s olive locks and green eyes. And even though Makoto looked as though he couldn’t even hurt a fly, Rin preferred it that way. That was his Makoto- the gentle giant with a weak heart.

Makoto’s eyes widened as he finally took in what Rin was wearing. Rin had decided to dress up as the devil this year. He had, on his head, a pair of red horns. He was wearing a tight-fitting black top and there were two sharp red wings strapped to his back adorn with a sharp tail behind him. He was even holding a red trident.

'Rin, your costume looks amazing.’ 

'It took a while to make these damn things,’ Rin gestured to the wings, 'but I didn’t want to spend so much on a costume that I will only be wearing once.’ 

'Well it suits you very much.’

'And why is that so?’

'Because,’ Makoto smirk that rare smirk of his, and leaned closer to Rin, so close that Rin could feel Mako’s breath across his face. Rin felt his heart stopped for a second.

'You’re hot as hell.’ 

~~~~~

Haru was dressed as a merman. And Sousuke was carrying him. 

The both of them were standing outside Rin and Makoto’s house. (Well technically it was only Sousuke standing, since Haru was making himself comfortable in Sou’s arms) 

The first thought that went through Rin’s mind when he opened the door was 'what the actual fu-’

'Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or let us in?’ Sousuke grumbled, but his eyes held fond amusement. 

Rin opened the door, still dumbfounded. 

Makoto greeted the both of them without even blinking an eye at Haru’s costume. Like it was the most normal thing in the whole world. Which probably was, considering that Makoto spent everyday constantly trying to keep Haruka from stripping whenever water was in sight. 

Sousuke had really outdone himself this time. He was draped in a black high-collared cloak. He was wearing a dark vest with a cravat underneath. When he spoke, Rin saw his top lip pushed back to expose two pointed fangs. The Sousuke he knew before wouldn’t be seen dead wearing that, but Rin suspected it had something to do with Haru, and he wasn’t complaining.

Next came Gou, Seijuurou, Ai and Momo. Gou and Seijuuro were both had on witch hats and cloaks and broomsticks in hand. Rin was glad the costume wasn’t too revealing but he narrowed his eyes when he noticed his former swim captain’s arm around her waist.

Ai nodded at both Makoto and Rin when they opened the door, 'Happy Halloween, Matsuoka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.’ He was wearing a skeleton onesie. Beside him, Momo was-

Rin had to do a double take.

'Momo, what in the world are you wearing?’

'Do you like my stag-beetle costume Rin senpai?’ Momo grinned excitedly, thrusting his face up close to Rin’s, the antennaes on his head bouncing wildly. He had something like a turtle shell strapped to his back, except that it wasn’t a turtle shell. It was black beetle wings. 'I got my inspiration from Pyunsuke!’ He presented a jar (God knows where he’d kept it all the while) with a black beetle inside. 

Sousuke had plucked the jar out of his hands and placed it safely on a high cupboard where it was out of Momo’s reach. 'I’ll return him to the wild.’ 

Momo shrieked, and tried jumping to get his precious beetle back. 'How could you do that?! Not the Pyunsuke I worked so hard to raise myself!’ 

Behind Rin, Makoto chuckled. It really was a funny sight, what with Momo dressed up like a giant black beetle, jumping up and down.

Nagisa and Rei came last. Rei had colored his skin green and had drew stitches around his neck and face. On both sides of his neck, he had tiny silver bolts sticking out. Nagisa had carelessly wrapped himself in toilet paper and there was still a long roll trailing behind his feet. He was clutching a plastic pumpkin-shaped basket filled with goodies. Apparently they went trick-or-treating before they arrived.

'Happy Halloween Rinrin and Mako-chan!’

'Tch, don’t call me that.’

'Nagisa, Rei! You guys made it.’ Makoto emerged from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of candies and sweets which Nagisa’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. 

'Nagisa-kun, no desserts before dinner.’ Rei had grabbed hold of Nagisa’s shoulders to prevent him from pouncing at the bowl in Makoto’s arms.

'Aw Rei-chan, you’re no fun.’ Nagisa’s pout lasted approximately two seconds before he noticed Nitori and launched at the silver-haired boy. 'Ai-chan!’ 

~~~~~  
'Good job with the house decorating.’ Sousuke had complimented- or at least it had sounded like a compliment- during dinner time.

Rin puffed out his chest proudly, he opened his mouth to speak when-

'It’s really too bad that we are going to win this year.’ Sousuke continued with a smirk.

'As if Sou. I’ll have you know that Mako and I have put in extra work this year, and I’m sure our efforts,’ he glared subtlety at the rest of the group( the ones who would be voting after that) 'will not be wasted.’

'I’m pretty confident that Rin and I will beat the both of you this year, Yamazaki-kun,’ Makoto said. 

'We’ll see.’

~~~~

After dinner, they had their annual pumpkin carving competition. Rin hated this part of their yearly Halloween party. That was because every year he and Haru would compete against who had the best-carved pumpkin and every year, thanks to Haru’s God-given artistic talent, Haru would win. 

Just like how he’s doing now.

Rin had managed to cut a perfect triangle on the surface of his pumpkin for the first eye, his second attempt wasn’t too successful though. He had pressed a little too hard and the knife gave way, so now the second triangle was more of a deformed square. He stared at the pumpkin, horrified. Then he tried cutting the first eye to match the second but it turned into a slit that went all the way the side of the pumpkin. 

'Hey Rin, how’s your pumpkin doi- Oh.’ Makoto had stopped to stare at Rin’s pumpkin. 

At least his boyfriend had the decency to cover up his horrified expression with a soft nervous laugh. 'Well, it doesn’t look too bad. It does look scary so that’s good right?’

In the end, it was obvious Haru won, as expected. Rin’s pumpkin had nothing on Haru’s. Haru had even carved small little details into the pumpkin like teeth and eyebrows. And motherfreaking dimples.

Rei had said that Haru’s pumpkin was in 'the most beautiful form’ and had launched into some speech about how the approximate probability of achieving a perfectly-carved pumpkin such as Haru’s was about three out of a hundred people.

That was before Nagisa snuck up on him and plopped his own carved pumpkin over Rei’s head.

'AIEE Nagisa-kun! I can’t see!’ 

At last both Sousuke and Makoto had to help Rei out of the pumpkin since it was clear his head was stuck. Sousuke had to carry Rei by the legs so he was in a horizontal manner with Makoto trying to yank the pumpkin out. Nagisa was laughing so hard tears were running down his face while trying to apologize to Rei at the same and Gou was busy lecturing him. Seijuuro and Momo were both staring in wonder and shock. Ai was flitting to and fro, trying to help. Rin and Haru just sighed and continued talking to one another. It was a perfectly normal thing to expect if Nagisa is around.

It took about twenty minutes to get the pumpkin off of Rei’s head, he was extremely red and flustered by then. 'That was not beautiful at all.’

~~~

The group had visited Haru and Sousuke’s house after that(with Sousuke carrying Haru all the way there). It wasn’t a far trip considering that their house was a a block away from Rin and Makoto’s. 

It was clear that Haru and Sousuke had put in effort into their house as well. Illuminated pumpkins lined the stairs up to the porch, cobwebs made of flour hung in corners above the ceiling, rubber spiders lined the walls, a candy corn centerpiece was in the living room and all around were mini glow-in-the-dark ghosts. 

Makoto had accidentally tripped in the dark and his hand brushed across the spiders on the wall, resulting him screaming and hiding behind Haru, who didn’t even look fazed. 

Gou and the rest of the group(excluding both the couples) went about with their discussing. At last, Gou stood up.

'Okay, we’ve decided that the winner for this year’s house decorating goes to…..’ 

Rin held his breath, he felt Makoto stilled beside him. Haru and Sousuke looked completely indifferent but Rin saw them inched forward in their seats. 

'Both of the houses!’

'Eh?!’ Four confused boys chorused in unison. 

'How can that be?’ Makoto frowned.

'Well, all of us agreed that both the houses looked equally great this year and so we decided on a tie.’ Gou beamed. 

'Or maybe you guys are just scared Rin would get upset and force-feed you guys Makoto’s cooking.’ Sousuke joked.

They all laughed and Rin playfully punched Sousuke’s arm. 'I’ll force-feed you if you don’t shut up.’

The rest of the evening flew past in a blur. When Rin and Makoto got home, Rin had took his boyfriend by surprise by kissing him furiously. He wanted to continue where they left off in the afternoon.They made it all the way to their bedroom, where Rin hastily removed his and Makoto’s costume off. In his hurry, they both had accidentally got tangled into the clothing and had crashed to the floor with Rin on top of Makoto. Rin was about to continue kissing him, despite them being a mess on the floor, when Makoto said, 'Rin,’ 

His gaze wasn’t at Rin though, he was looking directly under the bed. Or what was under the bed to be exact and Rin’s eyes widened when he realized what Makoto was looking at. 

'Why are there pumpkins under our bed?’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Comment below!


End file.
